


Liquor, smoke, and you

by FlamboyantProblematic



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: I just had to put it out, M/M, actual tags, even if its smut, i mean the two do it what more do you need to know, im so sorry to anyone who bothers to read this, im terrible, oh god im so sorry, sex?, this ship needs content, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantProblematic/pseuds/FlamboyantProblematic
Summary: There's no plot it's literally just dicks and I'm sorry.
Relationships: Titus Hardie/Glen (Disco Elysium)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Liquor, smoke, and you

Beer bottles, laughter, heavy stomping of boots, smoke from long lit cigarettes. The atmosphere of the Whirling-In-Rags was full of life, noise, movement. So much going on. 

Through the smoke and beer bottles, two men looked at each other, words exchanged between them without moving their lips. A silent understanding, emotions pouring, heart beats synchronizing. 

Not yet.

It's too early...

They drank, and their voices boomed through the hostel, talking about whatever their drunken minds had to blurt out until they were ready to pass out on the tables.

Tomorrow they would gather again and do it all over. 

But for now, the crew retreated. The two men that were communicating earlier walked together, reached one of their rooms, and the older of them was pushed inside hastily as soon as the door was unlocked and opened. The door slammed and locked behind them. 

Without having time to react, a pair of lips were on his. Rough, needy. The man kissing him tasted of smoke and alcohol, and soon enough, the metallic taste of blood was thrown into the mix as he felt the man with blond hair bite down on his lower lip. 

He had no time to register his head slamming against the wall, being pinned to it. Everything was happening too fast. 

"Glen," he chocked out when he had the chance. "Slow down." 

The man's response to that was a growl, pushing his knee between The broad shouldered man's legs and against his crotch. 

"Slow down!" Titus Hardie repeated with a hiss.

Glen looked at him, eyes heavy with admiration and lust. He stepped back, allowing Titus to collect himself and wipe away the blood and spit from his lips with the back of his hand. 

"Fuck, man." He said.

"Yeah, I'm tryin' to." Glen responded with a smirk. 

"Easy. You know I like being thrashed as much as the next guy," he approached the blond, seeing the fire behind his eyes up close. "But if you wanna make it a good one, then it's gotta last."

He wanted this to last all night long. But he also knew that the other man didn't want this to be just mindless feeding of primal urges. The two meant more to each other than just that. 

Titus smiled before leaning forward, pressing his lips to Glen's again. This time the kiss was softer, it involved less tongues and teeth. Glen brought his hand up, cupping Titus's face, pulling him closer. It wasn't long before he was pushed against the wall again, but the kiss remained slow and tender. They tilted their heads to deepen the kiss, parting only to catch a bit of air. 

Another deep growl from Glen. He pulled Titus's hat off and threw it in some random direction without a care.

"Hey now."

"It got in the way."

That was as much time as Glen allowed for words before wrapping a hand around Titus's throat, rough fingers clawing at the skin, watching a smirk creep onto the older man's lips before he kissed it away. His free hand slid down, clawing onto Titus's shirt, snaking its way beneath it. He felt the warm skin under his fingertips, the muscles, and the numerous scars. He remembered what each one was from. Their adventurous, the life they chose. 

Titus was a great leader. He was selfless and brave and fuck if this wasn't enough to make Glen fall in love. He spent most of his life following this man into the maw of great beasts, but he never felt scared. 

Here though, this was his place to lead. Of course he didn't expect Titus to let him have control so easily, but Glen was willing to fight for it. He tightened his grip on Titus's neck, clearly feeling the man's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed, he almost sensed whatever air that wasn't stolen by the kiss going into and out of him. 

And then they parted. 

Glen pushed Titus's head back against the wall, keeping an almost choking hold on his throat, his lips ghosted over the other man's teasingly, so close and yet so out of reach. Titus pushed against him, finally, the fight awakening in him. Before he could reach out to grab Glen, the blond grabbed his arms by the wrists and pinned them above his head. It didn't stop Titus who lifted a leg up, pressing his shoes against Glen's crotch, almost rubbing until the young rugby player let go of Titus's throat. For a moment, the older man thought it was a victory until he felt Glen's fist connect to the side of his face, making his head snap to the side.

"Fuck!" He breathed out. 

"Slow down," Glen mocked. "But I mean if you want me to fuck you against the wall." He shifted, hands releasing Titus in favor of wrapping both arms around him, lifting him off the floor with ease, and slamming his body against the wall, pinning him with his own body weight. He grabbed Titus's legs, placing them around his waist to hold him up. Each time Titus attempted to push Glen away, or unhook his legs, the blond would punch him. 

The older man tasted iron, heavy on his tongue. He flicked his tongue out and licked the blood off his lips. A sight that was very arousing to Glen. His body jolted, grinding against Titus, causing them both hold back a moan.

Glen almost felt hazy from the mixture of liquor, his arousal, and his desire to bury himself so deep inside of Titus that it would make the man completely break beneath him. 

Their clothes, they needed to get them off... now. 

Glen threw his jacket over his head and tossed it on the the floor, followed by his tanktop. He watched Titus get rid of his padded jacket and his shirt and then wasted no time on latching his lips onto the skin, kissing, biting, licking. He sank his teeth into the junction between Titus's neck and shoulders, feeling the other man's hand in his hair, almost pulling. He hissed through his teeth as Glen dug his teeth deeper, his fist full of hair, it took everything not to yank on it. It was code to not use Glen's hair against him whether in the bedroom or in a fight, Titus Hardie does not break code. 

The bite burned as blood stained the tips of Glen's teeth. Seeming satisfied then, the blond finally released the skin from in between his teeth and ran his tongue over the bite mark, lapping up the red pearls and soothing the spot where he almost tore off flesh. 

The bruise tomorrow was going to be a reminder of who Titus belongs to. 

With a hand, Glen forced Titus to move his head to the side, pressing one side of his face forcefully against the wall. He ran his tongue against the older man's neck. When Titus tried to move against his hand, Glen pushed, slamming his face to the wall.

"Shit, you're really into this, aren't you?" Titus said with a smirk. 

Glen responded by leaving another bite mark on his neck. 

Titus unhooked one of his legs, risking falling on his ass, and he used it to put some space between him and Glen, shoving him away by putting the back of his shoe against Glen's stomach and pushing. This time he was ready for the punch, moving his head out of the way, causing Glen to hit the wall instead. 

He was done playing games. Now the real fight was on. 

He tackled Glen and pushed him against the bed, they rolled over, each trying to be on top. Despite the toughness, they both were laughing. Titus held both Glen's wrists in his hand, pushing his face against the bed to keep him pinned. 

"Give up?" He said as he pressed his hardness against Glen's ass.

"Fuck you!"

"I thought that was your plan. Guess it didn't work out." He chuckled. 

Glen thrashed, struggling against the other man, bringing his knees up to his chest so he can lift himself off the bed by pushing against it with his foot, eventually he was sitting up. As tough as Titus was, Glen, coupled with his build and fury, overpowered him. 

He turned their positions around, shoving Titus on the bed and getting on top of him. "You don't want to piss me off for too long" he said, half teasingly and half in a threatening manner. He followed his words by kissing his fist and then punching Titus square in the face hard enough to bust his nose and cause the blood to trickle down onto his lips, going down to his jaw. 

The blonde leaned down, licking the blood, stopping at Titus's lips where he kissed him, allowing the other man to taste his own blood on Glen's tongue. While they were busy kissing, Glen reached down to undo Titus's belt and almost aggressively pushed them down.

"Boots." Titus managed to say between kisses. 

Glen kicked off his boots, they landed on the ground next to the bed with a thud. Titus's boots followed. Now Glen could pull his pants off completely and then got rid of his own. 

He half expected Titus to take advantage of the opening he had from Glen being busy taking off the last bit of their clothes, but Titus just laid there, watching him. 

He looked at him, their eyes met, and for a moment there was peace. Their lust subsided, and both men smiled. Glen leaned down, pressing his forehead to Titus's, his hair closing around their faces like a curtain, tickling the side of Titus's face. 

He's loved this man for as long as he could remember. 

He's never loved anything or anyone else as much as he loved him. If there was anything in this world that kept him sane, it was Titus. Without him, he would lose his shit. 

He wrapped his arms around Titus, pulling him into a hug. Titus's smile widened and he hugged back. Their breathing synced, hearts beating together. They closed their eyes and it seemed as though time stopped for them right then and there. 

Glen loved him. He loved him so much that the words made his tongue heavy but he couldn't bring himself to say them, as though if he did, it would break something between them, so he swallowed them, and gritted his teeth. 

His heart suddenly ached with all the emotions locked within it. He wished it was as easy to pour out his feelings as if they were a bottle of beer. 

There was so much he wanted to say but nothing he'd every allow himself to.

All he could do was pour what emotions he allowed himself to have into a kiss and hope it was enough. The smile never faded from Titus's face, even as he kissed back, when they parted, they both laughed. 

"I'm still gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for days." Glen said. 

Titus gestured for him to bring it on. "Come on then," he sank back into the mattress, arms behind the pillow. Spread out before Glen like a god damn masterpiece. Glen traced the scars on Titus's chest, down to his stomach. 

"Just like that?" He said as he ducked his head to kiss his lover's body, open wet kisses, tongue pressed against muscles. He felt them tense under his touch as much as Titus tried to play it cool. He lived for this. He went lower, lower, past his stomach. Titus's hand was now back on his head, fists full of golden locks. 

"Yeah," he almost grunted. "Just like that."

"Had enough of me beating the fuck out of you?"

The older man grinned. "Nah. Don't ever get tired of that."

Glen lifted himself up so he could look at Titus. When Titus locked eyes with him, he saw the familiar ghost of something unhinged under Glen's admiration and love for him. The man was not right in the head, that, Titus knew for sure. But he accepted every fragment of him that kept him together. 

He carded his fingers through the long blond hair as Glen brought their faces closer together, presenting Titus with a clearer picture of the madness behind his eyes. Had this been anyone else, the monster inside of Glen would have feasted upon them. But Titus had a way of controlling that beast. That didn't stop it from pulling against its restrains though, and as they gazed at one another, it pounced, claws digging deeply into Titus's shoulders, scratching deep enough to leave red lines to accompany his scars making the man arch his back, pressing his chest to Glen's who bit along his neck, up to his jaw where licked a line up to Titus's lips. He pushed his tongue in between them, the taste of alcohol mixed on their tongues and underneath the layers of liquor, Glen could taste Titus, purely Titus. 

He growled into the kiss, pushing the older man back until skin touched the wall behind them. He reached in between them, fingers sliding down Titus's stomach until they wrapped around his cock. Slow strokes, up and down, almost teasing. Thumb running across the head, brushing against the slit every time his hand travelled up, until Titus was moaning between their lips. 

The sound alone could make Glen lose his mind completely. 

Their lips parted, a string of saliva still connecting them together until Titus wiped it away. Glen pushed Titus back with the weight of his body until he was half sitting half laying down, removing his hand from Titus's cock just to spit in his palm before wrapping his hand around the base, this time his pace was faster. He studied the other man's expression, watched the muscles in his face twitch as he tried to keep his composure, but his knuckles were white as he tightly gripped onto the bedsheets. 

Glen wanted to fucking break him. 

After a few more strokes, Glen let him go, shifting their positions so Titus laid down on his stomach with Glen behind him. He brought one arm to his neck, almost putting him in a choke hold as he used it to pull Titus up and force him to support himself on his hands and knees, the other arm wrapped around his waist, keeping him in position. He pressed himself against his lover, letting the other man feel his hardness against his ass, then he thrust, cock teasingly brushing against Titus's entrance but not penetrating.

Though there was no sound from the other man, he did lift his head suddenly at the contact. 

Glen slipped two of his fingers between Titus's lips, feeling the wet surface of his tongue as it licked the digits. His fingers curled, hooking themselves into his mouth, almost drawing out a moan from the other man. 

A long hard rut. Titus arched his back. There was a sound from the other man, muffled by Glen's fingers. 

The younger blond used the arm around Titus's waist to shove him back against his dick in time with his thrusts. Saliva was beginning to pool in the dark haired man's mouth as he tried to swallow but Glen's fingers almost made him gag. 

Glen leaned forward, biting Titus's shoulder, teeth sinking in as his thrusts became more rapid. He removed his fingers from Titus's mouth in favor of holding his jaw, pulling his head back. 

"Fuck" Titus hissed through his teeth, eyes shutting tightly. 

"Not yet." He pressed him between the bed and the wall, his hand lowered from Titus's waist to his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. His dick just teasingly pressing against the ring of muscle, never going further. His lips hovered over the back of the older man's ear, ghosting over his skin, until he left a few kisses to the back of his neck. His thumb teased the slit, precum making his strokes more slick. He could feel Titus shivering. 

"Glen..."

His name on Titus's tongue was heaven. 

He halted his movement, arms falling back to his side, letting Titus sink into the bed, head turned to look at Glen with a smile on his face. 

The blond brought his hand up to the short dark hair, stroking it gently. Titus turned around, hands reaching for the other man, rough fingers gripping onto Glen to pull him down next to him. It was a tight fit, seeing the bed wasn't made for two people, but they managed to make it work. 

"Hey. I'm not done yet." He said against Titus's lips.

"We got all fuckin' night.” 

“Yeah, and I wanna fuck you for every minute of it”

Titus let go of him. “Alright then. Have it your way, you animal."

"Didn't know you were mister feely"

"Didn't know you were mister needy."

He placed a quick kiss on Titus's lips before he adjusted their positions, putting Titus's legs over his shoulders. With one hand supporting his weight and the other on his cock, he guided it to Titus's hole, pushing forward until the tip was in. Titus growled into the kiss, his nails digging into Glen's shoulders as the man slowly pushed himself deeper in. Titus threw his head back. "Fuckkkk." He groaned as he felt himself being filled. Glen's chest was now pressed against him, both of them breathing against one another. When he was fully in, he ducked his head, pressing his forehead to Titus's. He could feel his walls, warm and tight around his cock. Fuck, he wanted to pound into him so badly it made his dick twitch. 

Titus reached back, hands full of Glen's ass before he gave one of the cheeks a slap with enough force to turn the skin red. "Come on. Move."

Glen was happy to obey. His cock slid out until only the tip was in, then he slammed back in. Again,and again, his pace gained speed. He watched Titus, his eyes shut, mouth hung open in a silent pleasure filled scream. He put some more force into his thrusts, until the moans spilled out from Titus's lips. Shit, Shit, Shit. It was the sexiest thing Glen has ever heard. 

Titus rolled his hips to meet Glen's thrusts. Both of them unable to swallow the noises of pleasure leaving their lips. 

It felt so good. Glen was sure there was nothing in this world that could feel better. Each thrust brought them closer and closer to completion, the blond buried his face in the crook of Titus's neck, breathing hotly against it, his tongue flicked out and pressed flat against the skin, feeling Titus's pulse, rapid, fast. He felt his throat vibrate with every pleasure filled noise. It filled him with adrenaline, it fed the fire within him. 

Titus wrapped his arms around Glen, one fist full of his golden hair, tempted to pull and yank, but kept himself under control. 

The blond hummed against Titus's ear teasingly. "Feelin' good, bossman?" He emphasized the nickname with a hard thrust, drawing a moan out of Titus. "Huh? You like that?"

Titus's grip on his hair almost became painful but that was nothing compared to the reaction he was drawing out of the other man. 

"Yeah," he grinned before pressing his lips to the side of Titus's head. "You like it real hard and rough." Glen placed his hands under Titus, and with all his power, lifted him off the bed and slammed him against the wall, pounding into him furiously. Titus's back was painfully rubbing against the wall but he didn't care. 

His stomach tightened, toes curling. He couldn't keep himself from moaning even if he tried. Glen was so deep inside him it almost made his head dizzy. 

He was close, so dangerously close. His head almost slammed against the wall as he pressed it back against it. He opened his eyes, watching Glen fuck him through heavy lids. The blonde leaned forward, lips hovering against the older man's.

"Feels fuckin' amazing, havin' my cock this deep inside you." He breathed before their lips met for a brief kiss. 

"Bet it would feel better with mine in you."

Glen's fingers snaked around Titus's throat, smashing his head back against the wall forcefully. Titus grinned. 

Another hard thrust and suddenly the grin was gone.

Glen remained buried inside of Titus for a moment, feeling his walls clutch around him, the older man's lips parted, his cock twitched between them. All he needed was a few more thrusts. But Glen pulled out, letting Titus fall back on the bed.

Titus groaned, disappointed by the sudden loss of contact. "What the fuck, man?"

"You're done when I say you're done."

Titus didn't like to be ordered around and controlled but this was Glen. He let him have his night... tomorrow, there will be a reckoning. 

The younger rugby player grabbed Titus, pushing him onto his stomach, lifting him up from the waist and pressed himself to his back. In one swift thrust he was back inside him, whatever sound that came from Titus's mouth, it was muffled by Glen's hand. 

"If you want me to hear you, you gotta be extra loud for me."

Titus tried to duck his head but it was kept in position when Glen placed his other hand over the one blocking Titus's mouth and pulled back, forcing the older man's head to stay up. 

His thrusts became slow but aggressive, each one gaining more power. Every sound from Titus was muffled, Glen could only feel the hot breath against his palms becoming rapid after each thrust and then pausing when the blond rammed into him. 

"Come on, T. I know you can get real loud," he said as he leaned down, chin resting on Titus's shoulder. "We hear ya from across the dock. So I know you can do better than this. Or," he smirked. "Don't you want the other Hardie boys to hear us, eh? Think I'd like for them to."

Titus narrowed his eyes at Glen despite the other man being unable to see it but relaxed when he felt gentle lips on his shoulders, kissing their way to his neck, up to his cheek. 

The older man's fingers curled around the mattress beneath them, fists white as he held on to the sheets. Each time he edged closer and closer to his release, his voice gained volume, but it wasn't enough for Glen... not until Titus was a thrust away from coming.

He paused, then pulled out, hands finally unhooking, allowing Titus to growl in frustration. 

"God damn it, Glen!" He shot up to face the blond. "What do you want? For me to beg? 'Cause that ain't happenin'."

"No. But it would be nice."

"You're really getting off on this. You fuckin' psycho." He said with a grin.

Glen returned it with one of his own. He leaned in, placing a kiss on the corner of Titus's lips, letting the other man tilt his head so their lips met. Glen pushed him down till his back rested on the bed. He lifted one of his legs, throwing them over his shoulder, so he could caress the other man's thigh, feeling the rough skin and scars under his fingertips. His hand rested on his ass, rubbing in circles before giving it a slap, making Titus gasp between their lips. Glen immediately connected their mouths again, and gave Titus's ass another slap. This time Titus bit on the blond's lower lip, rough enough to draw blood. 

Glen chuckled when they parted, licking the blood off his bottom lip and then sat up, letting his hair tickle the side of Titus's leg before he turned his head to place a kiss on his thigh. 

He shifted, Titus's legs now wrapped around his waist, he got on all fours, over Titus, and allowed the other man to hook his arms around him. The tip of his cock was once again engulfed by the heat inside of Titus, both of them let out a breath. Titus's hands stroked the golden hair as the young Rugby player thrust into him, this time gently. Their bodies rocked together in harmony, finding their rhythm again. Glen pressed his forehead to his lover's, a soft smile on their lips. Slowly, Glen picked up the pace, but wasn't rough in his movement. He enjoyed the sight of the man beneath him, panting, moaning softly. Every now and then their lips met for a kiss. The pressure built up in them. The older man crossed his legs around Glen to keep him from trying to pull out but he didn't need to because the blond had no intention of stopping this time. 

"Glen..." He whispered between them and the man responded by pressing their lips together briefly. He couldn't find the words to describe how beautiful his name sounded on the other man's tongue. Both of them grunted, bodies unable to contain their pleasure. "Don't you fuckin' dare pull out, you son of a bitch, or I'm gonna slam you against the bed and fuck you myself."

Glen chuckled. "Just cum then." His next thrust was rough, then a pause, then another rough thrust, then he was ramming into the other man with enough force to drive sounds of pleasure out of him with every thrust. His breathing hitched, and the blond kept his eyes fixated on him, studying his expression as he came close to completion, and then finally, as he hissed Glen's name through his teeth, strings of white pearls shot from in between them, over Titus's stomach. The sight was enough to bring Glen over the edge as well. He buried himself deep inside of his lover, feeling the ring of muscles tighten around him, milking out his orgasm, filling Titus up. 

They remained wrapped in one another for a while, both men coming down from their high, and then finally Glen pulled out. He fell on top of the other man who held him close, both of them laughing breathlessly. 

Titus turned his head, placing a kiss on Glen's forehead while the blond reached between them, fingers finding their way to the drops of cum on the older man's stomach. He brought his hand up to his lips, and licked the cum off his fingers before pulling Titus in for a kiss, letting the other man taste himself on his tongue. 

The kiss was lazy, both men were worn out. They wrapped their arms around one another and sighed in content. 

"By the way, you're gonna work overtime tomorrow."

Glen arched a brow. "Why the fuck?"

"Cause I said so."

A moment of silence then Glen groaned. "Whatever. You just don't wanna admit my dick is better than yours."

Titus pushed him off the bed, he landed on the floor with a painful thud. 

"Hey. You better remember that I let you have this night. You think you got the upper hand 'cause you're tough shit? Get your head out of your ass."

Glen hopped back onto the bed, almost shoving Titus off. "Yeah, right. You keep telling yourself that."

The laid in silence after that, feeling the rise and fall of their chests. Too many words hung in the air around them, the peace spoke too loudly, but neither of them acknowledged it as they turned to face one another, chests connecting as they pulled the blankets over their naked bodies. They leaned forward, foreheads meeting, and then they closed their eyes. 

Outside, the waves swayed, the leaves on the trees danced with the wind, and life in Martinaise went on, paving the road for them to tomorrow. 


End file.
